Dhampir Meets Devil Special 1: Beach Outing
by MovieVillain
Summary: Taken place in High School DxD Special 1, Ragna is going with the Occult Research Club on their beach outing.


Inside the Occult Research Club headquarters, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia are undressing as they planned to put on their swimsuits as they planned to go to the beach. Of course, Tsubaki is with them inside to put on her swimsuit as well.

Ragna and Issei are walking inside the place to go talk to the girls.

"Today, we're going to the beach!" the latter exclaimed with excitement. "I wonder what kind of swimsuits will they be wearing."

"I swear if you talk about that crap, I'll beat the shit out of you," the former said with dismay.

"Good morning, you two!" Kiba greeted them while outside the door.

"Kiba, why are you standing by the door?" Issei asked. "Let's go to the beach."

"Wait! You can't!"

_I get the feeling those girls are dressing up inside_, Ragna has a thought of the Knight's motive to keep them out of the door.

"Good morning!" Issei greeted the girls.

As he did, they're still dressing up for their swimwear. Noticing this, Ragna turns away from this sight.

"Don't look at me. I didn't look."

Issei gets beaten up as a result.

"That's why I told you..." Kiba explained.

"You didn't tell me they were changing inside! Aren't we supposed to change into swimsuits at the beach?!" Issei complained.

No sooner than later everybody has their swimwear ready, especially Ragna's as he wears an open, long sleeve red-and-black hoodie, which shows his chest and eight-pack abs, orange-and-red swimming trunks with black flames on each side, and red-and-black sandals.

"We're going to use the transportation circle to transport ourselves to the island," Rias explained.

"Is that so?" Issei asked.

"Ragna, Tsubaki, since you two are not Devils, you two will have to travel there normally."

"WHAT?!" Ragna and Tsubaki exclaimed as they're not liking the idea.

"Don't worry. I'll give you a map. It's not far away," Rias hands them over a map of their destination.

* * *

The rest of the club members are on the island fast enough while Ragna and Tsubaki, wearing their respective normal attires, are using a boat to swim to the island.

"Why do I even bother doing this crap for her?" the criminal said with disdain while rowing the boat.

"Come on, Ragna. She's trying to be helpful on getting us there," the redhead makes a defense for Rias.

"That goes without saying, should it?"

As they went by the island and into their respective swimwear, Ragna is cooking up lunch during the outing while Tsubaki is with the girls to have some fun in the water. He eventually have fun with Issei and Kiba are playing with the beach ball.

Issei is tasked to rub sunscreen lotion on her back, which it backfires when he accidentally slipped and fell on her. To him, it's a dream come true.

"Should we do something about this?" Tsubaki asked while looking on the moment by the ocean.

"Let him do what he wants," Ragna added as he grinned on seeing Rias get into this comical situation.

Eventually, they find Asia slipping on Issei and Rias while running on their direction.

"Now, let's do something about this," Ragna suggested, and he and Tsubaki went out of the ocean to fix this mess.

After this, Issei gets buried by the sand, leaving his head to stick out, as punishment for this mishap.

"Miss President, what is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"It's your punishment," was the reply and Rias smiled on that.

"Next time, be sure not to do this," Ragna said casually.

Hearing this remark, the president angrily fires demonic energy on his direction which he dodged that.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO THAT FOR?!" the criminal screamed.

"You're just as guilty as he is, you delinquent!" Rias exclaimed, then turns to Akeno. "Akeno, since he's your first friend, why don't you punish him for me?"

"Will do," her best friend agreed on the matter as she approached Ragna.

With a smile on her face, she buried him to the sand next to Issei with his head sticking out.

"Akeno, whose side are you on?!" Ragna demanded.

"I think I'm clearly on her side, that's what," was the reply. "Now, for your punishment."

In fact, she will kick his head with him stuck by the sand. Meanwhile, Issei gets punished by Koneko as he hits him with a baseball. Luckily for the two men, Asia will heal them after their respective punishments.

"She shoots! She scores!" Akeno sends her feet kicking at the criminal's head.

"O-O-OW!" Ragna screamed with pain.

This is one unforgettable moment on the beach.


End file.
